Bastes beautifull beast
by Carrot1
Summary: Bureaucracy in fights explains many things


Disclaimer: All names, characters and so on are owned by their owners. The political view on and of the characters are only thoughts by the writer, who suffer from an overdose of political science. Due to that fact, the characters in the writer's stories go OCC from time to time. This story is an alternative universe. The divergent are by the pools of Jusenkyo. And yes there is a lot of Ranma / Sailor Moon crossover. So many the writer haven't read them all, so the writer is sorry if anybody already have used this idea before. The writer excuse misspelling and wrong use of word in sentence structure. English is not the writer's first language, and the writer didn't pay much attention to language in school. 

And please remember to pay your taxes, the bureaucracy need them to fight the endless war with the ideas of the policy-makers.

Symbols:

Private thoughts 

" Spoken language "

[Mind speak]

**Take one goddess**

Bastet (second class, limited, retired) left her office at the Department of Chaos, carrying a bunch of files for later viewing.    
  
It had been another of those long days where bureaucratic in fight had created another fine mess on Earth. 

One of the Norns had been delivering an unauthorised wish for a sympathetic, although somewhat short, boy. 

It was remarkable what the hormone level of recreation did to an otherwise semi-old goddess know for wisdom. 

Bastet smiled at her co-workers as she went down the large marble stairs. Her colleagues felt shivers of fear. A smiling Bastet always meant that there was a mouse near, and nobody liked to play Bastes mouse. 

It was well that I didn't accept the offer of recreation for doing my stint at Earth, or I would probably have been in a mess too. Instead they promised me a sinecure. And I believed them, well; I was a young and naive caseworker then. Bastet sharked her head at the reminders of her younger self. 

The boy who, undisturbed, would have had a long productive and peacefully life with a lovely vife and 2,2 children were now domed to living in interesting times with the Norn in question.

Because of that little mishap, the boy now belonged to the jurisdiction of the Department of Chaos, as did the young goddess in question for the coming time. They would of cause experience love, that is the Department of Chaos promise, but it would be a love experience in an interesting time, that was a fundament of the Department work. 

Basted laughed as she left out through the door of the Departments building and went on to the belt. Those of her Co-workers who overheard her laughter when leaving decided to take a quick vacation next day or a trip down to Earth.  

The best part had been the Department of Fates shock by losing such a valuable employee. The Norn had only been on a short time exchange program to the Department of Human Welfare, Goddess Relief Office, who as always was understaffed. 

Now the goddess was on loan for a lifetime to the Department of Chaos. And if the managing director played her cards right, they may even be able to get the Department of Fate to accept to a permanent shift of personal with the Department of Chaos. 

If, if, nobody is foolish enough to accept a second-class goddess, limited for a first class, unlimited. 

Basted sighted deeply, her laughter leaving her by reminding her of her dear and esteemed collage and comrade in arms, Urd. I will newer get rid of Urd, hmm, but maybe there is a way to get a short time of from Urd, especial if the boy is a bit slow, Urd is always so fast in her attempt to reach her goals. If Urd is out of the office of Love, even just for a little bit, I probably could get several of the most difficult cases through without the usually screw ups.

Urd can simply not get into her thick head that the greatest strength of Chaos is the minimal use it require to effect Change, Fate and Destiny. Too much Chaos simply negates the other factors, and Love is the strongest of all Chaos forces, so too many loves simply cancel each other out. Well Urd would learn one day, maybe the day Urd gained back her level one class. Yea same day that a certain place froze over .                                                   

Bastet got of the belt as it passed her modest house. She opened her door that was guarded by two Egyptian cats statue, souvenirs from her days as a member of the Egyptian pantheon, and entered the hall, decorated with images of her fight with the god Seth and the demon Apep. She looked on the paintings with a mixture of happiness and sadness. 

That had been the glorious days that had been the days of sorrow. It was fun building a nation on loan to the Department of Creation.  It was hell seeing it destroyed by the Department of Destiny, those *§!"#¤%. 

Rome had been the joint project of Fate and Destiny. They had bulldozed that project through the board and had had support from the Department of Justice and the Department of Human Welfare, since strong law normally reduced the level of injustice and miscarry. Of cause the same elements also reduced the powers of Creation and Chaos. 

She had tried her best. The Department of Fate had been amused by her project and had accepted her attempt to secure the Egypt civilization under the Roman project, but the department of Destiny had killed Cleopatra of the board on behalf of their beloved Augustus. Well, at least the romance was remember, that particularly glory stilled lived on Earth .  

Bastet entered her study room, [Screen on] the screen hanging in the air lighted up. Bastet dumped the files on a plate, likewise hovering in the air. The she went to her kitchen, took out a dozen of chocolate mice's and a large Carlsberg. Much you could say about the Norns, but they had learn their civilization to make a d.... good beer .

Bastet then change her cloths from the office customer to ancient Egypt ceremonials silk with a thought, and returned to her study with her chocolate mice's and beer. Placing 11 chocolate mice and the beer along the files, Bastet sat down in the floating chair and entered her code, chewing on the twelfth delicate mouse. The earth tree started Bastet identification process. 

Savouring the sweet taste of chocolate Bastet used the time to take the first file from the table 

Hmm, one Ranma Satome. Now why do I get you? .


End file.
